Reverence
by she who knows nothing
Summary: In which Setsuna delivers a gift.


Wrapping paper. Tape and scissors. A present that was in dire need of wrapping. A box of band-aids.

_All right. Let's try this again. _Setsuna took a deep breath, and unrolled another sheet of paper. She folded it around the small box, cut the paper along the edge, and then reached over for the tape dispenser.

With one hand, she held the paper around the box; with the other, she tore off pieces of tape and hastily slapped the around the box. For once, it was all going well, but then – then, her finger cut against the metal edge of the dispenser.

She swore under her breath and whipped her finger away. Too late – splotches of red were specked on the paper. She sighed and plugged her fingertip in her mouth, and fumbled for the bandages with her free hand.

…Perhaps this was the universe's way of saying that she wasn't meant to give presents.

But this was her best friend. Although Setsuna never understood the fuss about birthdays, she could tell that they were important to others. After all, of all people, _she _had been invited to the party. It perplexed her why they even bothered inviting her, considering that she wasn't the most sociable person in the world - but an invitation was an invitation, and it was tradition to bring a gift to someone's party.

So she gave another glance over the package. The blood wasn't _that _noticeable, was it…? Yes it was, and that wouldn't do. She ended up tearing off the stained bits of paper and replacing them with a fresh layer.

It looked pathetic; the wrapping like some messy patchwork a child would put together. And that was to say nothing about her fingers – they had been mutilated by paper, scissors, and even a tape cut. They looked even more patched up than the present was.

Then again, she had never wrapped a present in her life – perhaps this would be acceptable?

It would have to do – a quick glance out the window told her it was sundown. The party had probably already begun…

Bandaged fingers delicately picked up the gift as she slipped on her blazer and her ever-present sword case. She put her shoes on, took a few deep breaths, and quietly slid out into the halls.

* * *

The swordswoman traversed her way through the endless streets that spiraled around the buildings. One by one, lights began igniting in each of the buildings, some students and teachers ducking into restaurants. The air was damp with rain; it had already rained earlier, and the sky looked like it was getting ready for another one.

There were some scattered groups of girls around the place, chatting with each other, perhaps returning to the dorms from a shopping trip. Setsuna hurried by at a half-jog, holding the package to her chest with both hands, quickening her pace as she neared her destination.

Then abruptly, she slipped on the stairs and tumbled into the air, and then down the stairs, box falling out of her hands. The ungraceful fall ended with a crack into a puddle, topped off with the package smacking her the back of the head and rolling away.

Setsuna curled up and hissed in pain, rolling onto her side. Minutes ticked by, and then she sat up, feeling around for the present. When she picked it up, the wet paper peeled away, and she heard the broken remains clattering around in the box.

Soon, heavy rain began to fall, lashing at her head and drowning everything into a murky grey.

A perfect end to the day.

_I should go back,_ she told herself, blankly staring at the package held between her knees, _I have no reason to go there now. Yes, I will go back._

She gathered herself on her feet and shifted her sword slightly, the useless present held loosely in her arms. For a moment, she looked at her bandaged hands, at the package she had spent so much time wrapping; in a moment of unexpected spontaneity, she began staggering and stumbling her way to the party.

* * *

As she lifted her hand to knock on the door, it swung open, warmth and streams of light flooding out, her best friend silhouetted in the entrance.

"Secchan! You came!" As soon as she got a good look at her, Konoka's beaming smile faded into a frown. "...Are you okay?"

Setsuna gave a quick glance over herself, and frowned grimly. "I'm not sure." As soon as she saw the princess's worried look, she looked away and quickly handed off the package in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "You…you should probably open it now," she mumbled, feeling too cold and ashamed to explain. "…I'm sorry, Ojou-sama."

She gave her a long look before prying open the lid and peering inside at the shattered thing; Setsuna only looked at her feet as her friend inspected the box more carefully.

After a moment, soft, heated fingers met her chin, and drew up her face.

"Secchan?"

"…Yes?"

Konoka pulled the soggy girl into a one-armed hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you." She pulled away with the softest of smiles and pulled the swordswoman inside.

(Somehow, that little thing had made all the effort worth it.)

* * *

A/N: Every now and then, one should write something out of their comfort zone.

My friends and I issued this challenge to each other. And so I was assigned to write a happy fluffy romance story for Negima. If you know me at all, you'll know that this is most certainly not my specialty. Most certainly not – I had to rewrite this a dozen times before it was finally acceptable. In the end, the 'romance' aspect of it all was open-ended – which just proves I can't write fluff.

At least I tried…

But seriously; it's a good challenge. Try it sometime.


End file.
